


Bath Time - Wild Card (author's choice)

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bath Time, Concern, Fluff, M/M, Planet Csilla (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Despite the seriousness of the situation, Puddle was curled up in the dark pantry completely covered in flour. The orange lizard was as white as Csilla’s snow. Dark eyes blinked, and a hiss followed.It’s bath time for Puddle!—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Bath Time - Wild Card (author's choice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenieWithABeenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieWithABeenie/gifts).



> Day 20. 
> 
> For QueenieWithABeenie, who wanted to see Puddle getting into things he shouldn’t be and needing a bath as a result. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Look at you!” Grey laughed, kneeling down on both knees, settling his hands on the floor while he peeked beneath the bottom shelf in his _G’en’vti’s_ massive pantry. “What’re you doin’ under there? You’re all dirty.” He couldn’t get rid of the grin. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Puddle was curled up in the dark pantry completely covered in flour. The orange lizard was as white as Csilla’s snow. Dark eyes blinked, and a hiss followed. 

“Don’ you hiss at me. Come here.” The half Chiss held out a hand to him. “C’mon, I’m not mad. But we gotta get you out of here and cleaned up before _G’en’vti_ finds you and the mess here.”

The ysalamir visibly hesitated, the wheels practically turning in his head as he decided whether or not it was worth leaving his little sanctuary in the dark. _Grey was always sort of warm though…_ He very slowly crept forward, stomach low to the ground.

“Good boy,” Grey murmured, gathering the lizard in his arms, standing up slowly. He made a face as Puddle started to rub his head against his chin and neck in his normal greeting. “You’re getting me all dirty, Puddle.”

That encouraged him to rub more, nuzzling his wet nose into the warmth of his neck. 

Grey sighed, settling a hand on his head, rubbing his ears slowly with a deep blue thumb. “I’m giving you a bath. Before we get in trouble for you getting into the pantry. What were you doin’ in there anyways?”

Puddle peeked up from beneath his hand, a soft noise escaping as if responding to the half Chiss. He hadn’t _really_ meant to get into trouble. It was just that _G’en’vti_ hid the ysalamiri treats in the pantry next to the flour. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t find a grip on the slick wood. He simply nuzzled his hand, settling comfortably in his arms, all four dark eyes sliding shut as he began to purr.

“Spoiled, Puddle,” Grey grumbled, turning the corner. He heard voices, hesitating, before stepping back around the corner, pressing his back up against the wall. It sounded like his Papa and his _G’en’vti_. He rubbed his thumb down Puddle’s spine to soothe him and keep him quiet. 

_“Brother, I have to do something. Threyn graduates in two months. He will have his assignment and it may or may not be on the_ Chimaera _. Eli and I are worried.”_

Grey’s Cheunh wasn’t perfect, but he was able to understand his papa easily enough. But...he’d already known there was a possibility he wasn’t going to be stationed on the _Chimaera_. They’d all known that when he chose to attend the Royal Imperial Academy.

_Thrass clasped his hands in front of himself, burgundy robes falling forward to cover his fingers. “You’re certain he has the Sight?”_

Oh.

_Oh._

They _knew_. His parents knew. Since when? For how long? Why hadn’t they said something?

_The younger Mitth brother nodded. “The rebel, the young Jedi, sensed it when Threyn was just a boy. He brought it to Eli’s attention, but we did not have much of a problem as he grew older. The ysalamir hardly left Threyn’s side. It served as a way to block his Sight.”_

Grey looked down at Puddle in his arms, the ysalamir seeming rather content as he napped comfortably, side rising and falling evenly with each breath. He’d known that ysalamiri blocked the force.

_“Does he know?” Thrass’ next question was simple._

_There was a moment of silence while his papa considered. “I don’t know.”_

_Thrass nodded. “Perhaps I can have a Sight suppressor produced. It may help keep him undiscovered.”_

The half Chiss held his breath, waiting for the two Chiss to continue down the hall, passing him by without noticing his presence. That was ideal. He let out a slow sigh, sinking to sit with his back to the wall, Puddle in his lap. “You’ve been keepin’ me safe, hm?” 

Four glossy, black eyes found bright crimson, tongue flicking out and brushing against Grey’s chin. He tilted his head, settling his front paws on his chest as he wagged his tail. 

“Yeah. You.” Grey chuckled, booping the orange lizard on the nose, grinning as the lizard sneezed. “You’re still all dirty. C’mon. Bath time. We can worry about my Sight later.”

He groaned, pushing himself up to his feet, starting back down the hall, scratching at the spot just above his front, right leg, feeling him bend it slightly. He’d have to shower himself, now that he was covered in flour too… 

Grey nudged open his bedroom door, starting for the refresher immediately, frowning as Puddle wiggled out of his arms and jumped to the counter, a large puff of white clouding the air for a moment. 

“You turd. You’re lucky Dad and Papa never made me throw you out. ‘Specially when I first brought you home.” He waved away the cloud, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave him a glare. 

Puddle simply sat, parting his jaws in what could be considered a smile, tail wagging slowly in anticipation. Play now. 

Grey’s resolve wavered. “Turd. You know I can’t stay mad at you. You’re too cute.” He picked him up, carrying him to the tub where he sat him down again, turning on the water. 

The ysalamir immediately squeaked in alarm, hurrying for the far side as fast as his little legs could carry him, claws slipping on the smooth porcelain. 

“Puddle, it’s warm. I promise.” He ran his hand underneath the stream to make sure he was correct, waiting for it to warm up a bit more before plugging the drain. “You’ve taken baths hundreds of times.” And...he’d hated them, every single time. 

The next complaint was practically another loud squawk, claws scrabbling at the side of the tub. 

Grey frowned, tugging his shirt off but leaving his pants on as he slipped down into the warm water with him, pulling him into his lap. “You’re okay. I’m right here, Puddle. It’s okay.” He rubbed his hands down the ysalamir’s sides from top to bottom again and again. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here with you. I promise.”

He continued rubbing until his shivers died down and he relaxed, curling close to Grey’s stomach. He’d be okay. “Good boy, Puddle,” he mumbled, leaning down just enough to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I posted this on my phone...please ignore my errors until I properly re-edit on a computer...


End file.
